The present invention relates to low fat vegetable food product which substantially retain the taste and texture of battered and fried foods.
Battered and fried vegetables such as fried onions, zucchini, broccoli and other vegetables are used as snacks or accent foods because of their distinct flavor and texture. Fried onions for example are used in casserole dishes, on top of burgers or as sides dishes.
While these fried products have excellent taste and appeal to many consumers, the emerging concern of many consumers regarding the consumptions of excessive amounts of fat restricts the number of consumers who will enjoy battered and fried vegetables. For example, a single seven (7) gram serving of French's Real Fried Onions contains three and a half grams (3.5) of fat which means that the calorie content of one serving provides 75% of the calories from the fat content of the product.
The applicant has discovered a process of making a low fat food product that is more than 95% fat free but still has acceptable taste and texture. In addition, the new product may have additional flavors added to the batter, the breading or the food, before or after drying by the use of flavors or spices which would have been destroyed or altered by traditional deep fat frying processes.